Always (Love) You
by Babypanda89
Summary: "Kau benar-benar buruk Namjoon-ah. Benar yang mereka bilang, kau seperti mayat hidup sekarang."/ "Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu hyung. Maaf dulu aku egois dan memilih melepaskanmu. Aku menyesal hyung." / "Bohong! Buktinya kau masih hidup sampai sekarang Kim." / Bad Summary. [BTS FIC] Kim Namjoon x Min Yoongi. NamGi with other member BTS. DLDR.


**Always (Love) You**

 **By chochopanda99**

.

.

.

 **NamGi**

.

.

.

 **Kim Namjoon x Min Yoongi**

Boy X Boy, OOC, Typo(s), AU.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Gedung mewah itu terlihat penuh dengan orang-orang berpakaian formal. Malam ini adalah resepsi pernikahan pasangan baru bernama Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin yang baru melangsungkan pernikahannya tadi pagi. Kedua pasangan itu terlihat sedang berdiri bersama teman-teman mereka juga berbincang tentang banyak hal. Salah satu teman mereka-Kim Namjoon-terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu oh atau mungkin seseorang, namun ia menghela nafasnya saat yang dicarinya itu tidak ia temukan.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Suara seseorang dari belakangnya membuat Namjoon menoleh dengan gerakan slow motion.

Namjoon mengerjapkan matanya, ketika matanya menemukan seorang pemuda berkulit putih dengan tinggi yang jauh dibawahnya itu berdiri tepat disampingnya dengan pakaian formal yang entah mengapa malah membuat pemuda itu keliatan bertambah manis.

"Yoongi hyung, akhirnya kau datang juga."-Jimin.

"Tadi pagi hyung kemana? Kenapa tak datang?"-Taehyung.

"Iya hyung, kau tak tau ya jika ada seseorang yang menunggumu sedari tadi pagi." -Jungkook.

"Iya, dia juga terus melirik sana-sini untuk melihat kau sudah datang atau belum." -Hoseok.

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan, apa kau berlari kesini Yoongi-ya?"-Jin.

Tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata para sahabatnya, Namjoon melirik Yoongi yang kini sedang berbincang dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Namun, Namjoon juga dapat melihat jika Yoongi sesekali meliriknya lewat ekor matanya.

"Ini sudah waktunya. Ayo Jiminie." Taehyung menarik tangan Jimin untuk mengikutinya agar naik ke atas panggung.

Sesampainya diatas panggung, Taehyung langsung meminta mic dari sang mc. Kemudian, ia berdeham sebentar sebelum berbicara.

"Untuk semuanya, kami ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke acara resepsi pernikahan kami. Dan untuk selanjutnya mari kita nikmati acara ini." Taehyung kemudian memanggil Jungkook untuk menyanyikan lagu untuknya juga Jimin sebagai kado pernikahannya dari pemuda kelinci itu.

Di sisi lain, Namjoon sebenarnya sangat ingin mengajak pemuda mungil disampingnya untuk berbicara, sekedar menanyakan kabar mungkin? Tapi Namjoon tak berani, entah kemana perginya sifat gentle yang selalu ia bangga-banggakan didepan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum meraih segelas tequilla yang berada dimeja. Namjoon kemudian menenggak minuman itu dalam satu tenggakan.

"Kau tidak berubah." suara disampingnya membuat Namjoon menoleh kesamping. Dan ia melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat ingin ia ajak bicara tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Yoongi hyung."

"Sepertinya disini terlalu ramai. Ayo cari tempat lain."

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, dipuncak gedung berlantai puluhan sambil menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang.

"Hyung apa kabar?"

Namjoon membuka suaranya setelah hampir 5 menit mereka disana hanya berdiam memandang langit tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Ya. Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Buruk."

"Hyung!"

"Kau benar-benar buruk Namjoon-ah. Benar yang mereka bilang, kau seperti mayat hidup sekarang."

"Ya begitulah."

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya hyung?"

"Kenapa kau begini Namjoon-ah?"

"Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu hyung. Maaf dulu aku egois dan memilih melepaskanmu. Aku menyesal hyung."

"Namjoon-ah."

"Aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi hyung. Dulu kau tau kan aku sangat ingin menjadi composser dan ya akhirnya memilih untuk kuliah diluar negeri dan meninggalkanmu tanpa mempedulikan perasaanmu hyung. Maaf."

"Tidak Namjoon-ah. Aku juga dulu salah karena terlalu takut untuk menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Dan pada akhirnya mengakibatkan kita menjadi begini."

Namjoon tersenyum sebelum menggenggam sebelah tangan Yoongi yang memang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu lagi hyung. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu."

"Tapi-"

Namjoon mengganti posisinya menjadi menghadap Yoongi membuat Yoongi mendongak untuk menatapnya.

"Tapi apa hyung?"

"Bagaimana dengan karirmu Namjoon-ah?"

"Aku sudah tak peduli dengan semua itu hyung. Yang aku pedulikan sekarang hanya dirimu. Hidupku tiga tahun ini hancur tanpa ada dirimu hyung, aku mohon."

Namjoon menatap dalam mata Yoongi. Membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu tertegun. Karena Yoongi dapat melihat begitu tulusnya tatapan cinta yang Namjoon berikan pada dirinya.

"Kau tau, selama tiga tahun ini juga aku merasa hancur. Semakin aku ingin melupakanmu, aku semakin tak bisa."

"Yoongi hyung?"

"Hmm?"

Cup

Satu kecupan mendarat dibibir pink milik Yoongi. Yoongi membelalakan mata sipitnya, yang membuat Namjoon terkekeh pelan.

Nyut~

"Yakk! Hyung."

Satu cubitan dipinggang juga diterima oleh Namjoon, membuat pemuda tinggi itu meringis.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan ku Kim."

"Aishh hyung, tadi kan tanda untuk terjalinnya hubungan kita lagi hyung."

"Memang siapa yang menerimamu bodoh?"

"Eh? Bukannya hyung sudah menerima ku lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku kan belum menerimamu."

"Baiklah. Yoongi hyung, kau mau menjadi kekasihku lagi? Karena aku masih sangat mencintaimu dan aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu-"

"Bohong! Buktinya kau masih hidup sampai sekarang Kim."

"Oh Tuhan hyung. Baiklah-baiklah, aku ulangi. Aku Kim Namjoon masih hidup tapi tidak dengan baik. Aku selalu memikirkanmu dimana pun dan kapan pun hyung. Aku masih dan selalu mencintaimu hyung. Dan sekarang, aku ingin kita menjalin sebuah hubungan yang lebih serius mulai dari awal. Kau mau kan hyung?"

Yoongi kembali menatap Namjoon. Kini Yoongi tak bisa untuk berkata apa-apa, karena jauh dilubuk hatinya, Yoongi juga masih sangat mencintai Namjoon. Yoongi sempat berfikir, mungkin saja saat Namjoon tinggal diluar negeri, Namjoon melupakannya dan hidup bahagia bersama pasangannya. Tak pernah terfikirkan oleh Yoongi, jika Namjoon akan memintanya untuk menjalin hubungannya dengannya lagi. Meskipun selama ini sahabat-sahabatnya sering mengatakan hal itu, tetap saja, Yoongi sulit untuk percaya.

"Yoongi hyung."

Yoongi tersentak dari lamunannya. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Yoongi kembali menatap Namjoon yang kini menatapnya cemas. Yoongi tersenyum manis, tak salah lagi, ini memang takdir dari Tuhan. Mereka berdua masih dan akan selalu saling mencintai, meskipun waktu sempat memisahkan mereka, tapi waktu juga yang akan menyatukan mereka.

"Ya Namjoon-ah, aku mau."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar mendengar itu, tak membuang waktu, Namjoon memeluk erat Yoongi. Yoongi membalas pelukan Namjoon tak kalah erat. Yoongi sangat merindukan pelukan pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu. Pelukan Namjoon memang tak pernah berubah, selalu hangat dan selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"Saranghae Yoongi hyung."

"Nado, Namjoon-ah."

Setelah melepas pelukannya, Namjoon tersenyum dan mengecup lama kening Yoongi. Membuat pipi pemuda mungil itu memerah. Yoongi memang sangat suka dicium olehnya, apa lagi dikening, tapi tetap saja Yoongi masih merasa malu. Jadi, Yoongi memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Namjoon, membuat Namjoon terkekeh geli sambil mengacak sayang rambut Yoongi. Yang dibalas gumaman tak terima oleh sang empunya.

Meninggalkan mereka berdua terlihat lima orang lain berdiri didepan pintu rooftop untuk mengintip kegiatan Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"Ahh~ mereka manis sekali." -Hoseok.

"Namjoon memang yang terbaik untuk Yoongi." -Jin.

"Aku cemburu pada mereka berdua."-Jungkook.

"Kau bukan cemburu, tapi iri pada mereka, Maknae."-Jimin.

"Aishh Jiminie, sampai kapan kita disini? Kita harus malam pertama kan?"-Taehyung.

"Jimin hyung tak mau Taehyung hyung jika denganmu. Dia itu maunya denganku."-Jungkook.

"Bicara sekali lagi, mati kau Maknae!"-Taehyung.

"KALIAN SEMUA, SEDANG APA DISITU?"-Yoongi.

"EH?"

.

.

.

 **END**

Ada kah NamGi shipper yg masih hidup disini?

Kalau ada, ayo lestarikan mereka disini

I'm miss them moment so badly

Review, maybe?

Thanks for reading *bow


End file.
